spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Star of Love
The Star of Love is a SpongeBob SquarePants ''episode from saeson 15. In this episode, SpongeBob fears that Sandy may love Patrick. 'Characters' *SpongeBob *Sandy *Patrick *Squidward *Mr. Krabs *Krusty Krab customers *Sandy the sand 'Plot' SpongeBob is handing Sandy the Krabby patty she order calling her `an important lady` and winking at her.As he walks back to the kicthen Squidward begings to tase him doing the k i s s i n g joke and singing `you love Sandy`over and over.SpongeBob tries to stand up for himself but is only makes things worst.Soon once Sandy laves Squidward tells the whole resturent about SpongeBob and Sandy and everone lauges at him.Mr.Krabs calls SpongeBob into his office waer he tells him off for loveing Sandy and not someone his own species.SpongeBob is upset and lives the Krusty Krab.At home SpongeBob tells Patrick what happen.Patrick tells SpongeBob that its his life and that he has the right to chose who to love.SpongeBob cheers up and decides to tell Sandy how he feels.At the treedome however SpongeBob sees Sandy makeing a card for Patrick and SpongeBob thinks its a love card.He than see Patrick singing a song about the things he loves inculding Sandy.SpongeBob is scoked! His best friend in love with the apple of his eye.SpongeBob goes home.The next day SpongeBob goes to work waer he see Patrick sitting at a table.SpongeBob ask him if hes wating for someone wicth Patrick says yes to.Patrick is waiting for someone named Sandy.This makes SpongeBob even moar sad.The same people that made fun off SpongeBob and Mr.Krabs lauge at him saying he lost his girlfriend when Sandy comes in and walks past Patrick to SpongeBob`s surprise.SpongeBob ask Sandy why she not going to sit next to Patrick like they pland.Sandy is confused.SpongeBob than reminds her about the card she made for Patrick.Sandy explanis to him that the card was for her cousin Patrick for his brithday not Patrick star.SpongeBob wonders who Patrick was waiting for and it turns out it was a pale of sand.SpongeBob now see that Sandy and Patrick waer never in love and than ask Sandy if she would like to go to Goo lagoon and she agrees.The tow walk out of the Krusty karb with a big grian across SpongeBob`s face.In the Krusty Krab Patrick kisses the sand that makes Squidward,Mr.Krabs and the others that made fun off SpongeBob turn to stone. 'Triva' '''Sandy has a cousin named Patrick.' It was unfair of Mr.Krabs to yell at SpongeBob for loveing someone thats not his species because Plaer is not a Mr.Krabs species. This is the 2th time Squidward and the Krusty Krab make fun of SpongeBob for a stupid raeson the frist was grandma kisses. Patrick was dateing sand in this episode however later he will be going out on a date with mindy in a upcoming episode. 'Quatos' SpongeBob=haer you are Sandy one Krabby Patty for an important lady Squidward=SpongeBob and Sandy sitting in a tree K I S S I N G !!!! Mr.Krabs=SPONGEBOB HOW DARE YA LOVE A LADY NOT YOURE SPECIES THATS A SIN!!! Sandy=to....Patrick.....from.....Sandy.....cheeks.....ENJOY! Patrick=IAM PATRICK AND I LOVE SQUIDWARD,KRABBY PATTYS AND SANDY AND um...i dont kown SpongeBob=(gasp)OH MY MOTHERS BRAED!wait what am i saying my mum dosent have a braed SpongeBob=um Sandy would you like to come to goo lagoon with...uh me? Sandy=i`d love to SpongeBob SpongeBob=you would?OH GODDY GODDY GODDY GODDY GODDY..... Patrick=i like you all to met my girlfried Sandy(kisses the sand) Squidward&Mr.krab&Krusty Krab customer=URR?(Turns to stone) Category:Episodes